


Survive// Reader × Carl Grimes

by Blackrose187



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrose187/pseuds/Blackrose187
Summary: From every wound there is a scar, and every scar tells a story. Well this is my story....
Relationships: Carl Grimes/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

~PREFACE~

As a child you go to church with your family every Sunday and they preacher man always tries to scare you about the end of times...you always think it will never happen... until it does. 

This life for the faint of heart. 

This is my surviving story.

A/N:

hey guys few FAQ before you read!

1\. Isn't carl young?  
\- NO! Carl is much older in my story!!! It isn't called a fanfic for no reason =p

2\. what does Y/N mean?  
\- Y/N= your name, I like to have my stories in a form where readers feel as if they're in the story at all times.

3\. when will you update?  
-As soon as I can, I'm a college student and it's impossible to have some free time

~Thank you for the constant love, patience, and support! You guys are the best!~

Now relax and enjoy my story...

'Survive'


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom!" I screamed "no, mom!"

**

I awoke to the lightening that flashed before my eyes, sweat covered my forehead. I sit up and stare into the black abyss.

it's okay, it's just a dream.

I closed my eyes once again and see the rotting face attacking me. I quickly open them up again and let out a sigh.

"Wake up" somebody says in from the darkness causing me to slightly jump and bump my head against the headboard, I groan and sit up to turn on my lamp that partially gave out some light within the dark room.   
"Y/n, wake up!"

"I am, Jake" I say throwing a pillow at my annoying older step brother, his laugh echos down the hall and I roll my eyes while using my arms to help me sit up.

"We're leavin' in fifteen" He says turning on the hallway light while walking past my room. I roll my eyes once again and run a hand through my nappy hair while letting out a small yawn.

The ride to school was quiet and for some odd reason I had this weird gut feeling about today. I watch as Jake's truck slight bounces as he pulls into the donut drive thru and orders our usual meals. 

"Lighten up dude" Jake says noticing my mood, he lightly punches my arm and I give him a look. It wasn't a rude look just a, I'm really not in the mood look. "I got your favorite breakfast meal." he says waving the bag of food in front of my face, I slightly smile and grab it out of his hands.

"I am, now put both hands on the wheel before we crash!" I say and he chuckles. Although we we weren't blood related Jake has always treated me like a little sister, we have always had a great, strong sibling relationship, we're each others rock.

I listen to the trucks rumbles and look down at the floor board while an old song plays almost silently in the background and I hate the way I was feeling.

"I-Is it weird that I have a bad feeling about today?" I ask raising my eyes off the floor board. He gives me a weird look then makes a turn as he pulls into the school parking lot.

"Yes, because everything is and will be fine y/n." he parks and jumps out to open my door and his backpack that was on my floorboard. "As long as I'm here, everything will be fine kiddo." he helps me out and I nod, then wait for Jake as he puts on his letterman jacket. I stare at the entrance of the school and my stomach twists.

Why? Why? I should be used to entering school, it's half way of first semester.

"HEY UNDERWOOD!" a guy in a letterman jacket says while jumping off his tailgate, we look at each other and I nod as if I was telling him it was okay to leave, he smiles and before he leaves to his football jock friends we do our 'secret' handshake. I let out a small giggle and make my way into the crowded halls full of idiotic teenagers like me.

*two hours later*

The clock was louder than ever, I tapped my foot against the chair and stared off into space as I sat in English some what listening to my teacher Mr. Liff talk about the idiotic romance book ever written; Romeo and Juliet.

Why would you kill yourself over a significant other? who does something so stu-

A paperball hits my face and I see Tiffany and her 'goons' laughing as they see my reaction, I curl my fist and take in a deep breath.

Just 245 days until senior year.

Just 245-

"Students and staff, the center for disease control has issued a viral outbreak warning, state and local officials have reported cases of high fever, nausea, death and cannibalism please go straight home, lock your doors and stay there until further notice" the room goes completely still and I look around trying to figure out if this was a prank. 

nice, nice senior prank, very realist-

"IT'S THE END!" A guy screams as he points to a rotting person banging on the window. I stare as flashbacks of my dream appear in my vision. Everyone in the room starts screaming and I'm pulled back into reality as we see the school security guard having his throat ripped out, the windows splatter in blood and I jump out of my seat only to be pushed back down as everyone begins pushing one another out of the way.

Holy crap.

My heart begins beating quickly and I finally make my way out of the classroom and run into the crowded hallways with everybody else who ran to the emergency exits.

This isn't real! It can't be. Wake up y/n! We have to find Jake, where's Jake?!

without any hesitation I try to run the other way but it feels nearly impossible as everyone else is pushing me towards the exits.

"JAKE!''hoping he would hear me over the screams of our fellow classmates. "JAKE!"

"Y/N! Y/N WHERE ARE YOU?!" I hear him yell. I step on my tippy toes trying to see over the sea of giants.

"JAKE?!" I yell starting to freak out, as it was impossible to find him, a hand touches my shoulder and I quickly turn around twisting their arm backwards.

"Ow, ow!" The person yelps and I look to see him, Jake. I let his arm go and he practically drags me to his truck. I jump into the passenger seat and with a single twist of the key it starts up and he drives over the curb dodging everybody else trying to get out. 

"Would you hurry up, you're drivin' like a slug!" I say as we drive out of the schools student parking lot. I look behind us and see the security officer alive but not humanly alive, my eyes widen and I let out a scream. His phone starts ringing and I pull my knees to my chest trying to wrap my head around this.

"Shut up its mom." He said answering the phone speeding through the school zone. He soon enough makes a sharp turn into the street that connects onto our street.

"Jake you need to get home now! CDC says it's some viral outbreak and it's not a test." I hear her panic tone through the phone, and I look outside the window and see my neighbors packing their cars so full that they have to tie the back trunk close. I look away and hear her still freaking out say trying to calm her down. 

"We're pulling into the drive way, now." and with that he hangs up and we jogged inside to see our parents packing everything and loading it in our cars. "Jake get Charlie!" he nods and grabs the dog chain from the garage.

"There's a safe zone in Atlanta, we need to hurry up and get in the car!" My mom says in a rushed tone and I give her a look as I see her packing our family photos and wedding dress into a box.

"Mom! Essentials only!" I say and she gives me a sad look."Mom it's the fucking apocalypse!"

"Y/n just go get your stuff!" she says and without arguing I do as she says. I run upstairs to the clothes she forgot to pack and throw them into a bag along with some pads and two photos of my closets friends. 

"Lets go!" David, Jakes dad yells from downstairs.

I look at my room for hopefully not the last time and quickly reminisce the memories before running downstairs, getting into Jake's truck where we quickly drove away from my childhood home.


	3. Chapter 3

We sat in traffic for over a day, nobody was moving. Today was the same, it was starting to get dark and traffic was still not moving, I put my head against the window and listen to Jake constantly turn the radio dial as if he was searching for something.

"God damn it!" he mutters under his breath and I raise an eyebrow. "The radio is dead silent, nothing, no more broadcast system for refugees." 

"Odd, maybe they closed it down?" 

"If that then they're going to have a riot on their hands." he says and I hmm in response while petting Charlie, my german shepherd. He starts whining and I sigh, Jake and I look at each other then without hesitation curl our hands into fists 

"Rock, paper, scissors , shoot!"

damn it!

Jake snickers and watches as I put his leash on his collar,

"Ass." I mumble and without even looking Jake smirks. Charlie and I get out of the truck and I walk him to the woods, helicopters flow over my head but it doesn't bother me. I just wanted to finally find somewhere safe.

like thats possible. 

"Y/N!" 

The ground rumbles beneath me and I see it, I see the bombs exploding, I stand there in shock until someone pulls me.

"Hurry up! HURRY UP!" David says grabbing my arm rushing me back into Jakes truck, I hear my mothers cries from the car.

"mm-mom stop crying, it'll be okay." I say before parting ways to get into Jakes truck. 

So many people..lives lost..flames..

There was nothing left, absolutely nothing. It was all engulfed in flames.

The government was never here for help instead they bombed downtown Atlanta. My eyes burned as I watched the flames engulfed the city, we all could hear the screams from 17 miles away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the whole safe zone episode, I've been off, more agitated and overall mad at the world. As we traveled to who knows where we found a little girl named Kinsie, she was around seven or six years old, she had been wondering the streets for days after her parents turned and because of how my mother was she had us take her in.  
My step dad, David, found a house in a clear field after as well, it was long way from the city and a yard away from the woods, it also had one entrance. He was convinced it was safe but who knew how long it would be 'safe' for.   
I don't get my hopes up any more considering the first house we had, had been in taken over by a horde of walkers that where drawn to some douche bags shooting.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked David still feeling iffy about us staying here.

"Yes y/m/n" He says getting annoyed, I glare at him as a warning to watch himself. I hated when he would get rude with my mother, last time he got ugly with her I held a gun to his face and since he's been decent. I walk away from him and see the slim figure leaning against his tailgate being oddly quiet.

"How long do you think this is gonna last?" I ask as I lean next to him, he looks at me and gives me a small shrug. He's also changed a bit, he's been more guarded and protective, I hated it. Charlie nudges my arm and I begin petting him.

"A month?"

ah he speaks!

"I say two weeks" I say staring at the burnt barn that was across from us until the movement of his head catches my attention. "What?"

"You have no faith!" he says annoyed and I glare at him.

"I did, but after getting fucked over so many times it tends to happen." I say pushing myself off of the truck bed to go walk around, Charlie jumps off as soon as I leave and follows me.

**

The sun begins to falls and I walk inside the house from making canned traps that go around the house and keeping watch from the porch while David and Jake rest up. I walked in and as soon as I do I see my mom cooking...surprisingly.

"I found some food!" she says with a smile on her face as she see's me leaning against the door frame watching, I hadn't seen her smile in what seems like forever. "Don't just stand there! Go and set the table" I feel a small smile tug on my lips and give in, I grab the plates and sit them on the table. 

Dinner was quiet, only a few comments here and there but over all it was just plain awkward, David and Jake had agreed to take night guard shifts while me and Kinsie take day which I'm not comfortable with considering the girl was only seven or six years old.   
Before I headed upstairs, I popped my head outside to see David sitting there staring into the dark with a rifle in his hands.

"Night David." I say and without looking he tells me goodnight. As I walk upstairs to the teenaged girl room, I laid in the bed and begin thinking of the person who used to live here, what was she like? What was her story? But before I could answer my own questions I begin to drift off from the comfort of the mattress.


	4. Chapter 4

I stare off into the woods waiting for something like a walker to pop out so that I could kill it, I was sitting at the porch obviously bored as hell and wishing Kinsie would shut up about whatever she was blabbing about.

"You know you look nothing like your mom and dad" she says causing my head to snap towards her.

"David isn't my dad" I say before looking back into the woods.

"Oh, is that why you call him David imstead of dad?"

"Yup" I said popping the P at the end.

"Where is your dad?"

"Probably dead"

"Do you know who he is."

"No but proably some low life" I say clenching and unclenching my jaw for entertainment.

"Do you-" I already know her question and I let my annoyance get the best of me.

"Enough with the dad questions, got it?!"

"Sorry" she says getting upset causing me to feel bad, I run a hand through my hair and sigh knowing I needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of snapped at you, you're just a kid."

"I'm seven, I'm not really a kid" she says and I raise an eyebrow at her, letting out a small laughed.

"Yeah okay" I say resting the rifle on my knees.

"Wanna play Ispy?" She asks and I shrug.

"Yeah, it's better than looking out in one spot" I say and she smiles.   
"Youngest goes first ''

"Ispy with my little eye something green" she says and I laugh can't believing I'm actually playing this game during the apocalypse.

"The tree?" I guess and she shakes her head. "The grass?"

"Yup" she says popping the P at the end, I look at her letting go of a smile.   
"Your turn" I begin to look around until I see a zombie coming towards the house, I quickly stand up and grab my knife, gripping it tight.

Finally.

As it gets closer I stab it in the head as hard as I can, over and over until it stops moving, I let out a sigh of relief and walk back towards the porch, I sit down on the step and notice Kinsie looking at me terrified.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your not use to seeing the- look kid that's how life is now, you kill or you die" I say and she just stares at me than the blood splatters that covered my hand. "Man up." I grab the towel that was next to me and wipe it away knowing that she wouldn't stop staring until it was gone.   
"Ispy something blue."


	5. Chapter 5

It was sometime late at night, it had been a long boring day but I guess that's how it is during the end of the world, my mom sat on the couch while I laid across the sofa with my head in her lap as she calmly ran her hand through my hair making me smile at how relaxing it was.

"D-do you think we'll survive?" I ask her breaking the silence between us, she stops running a hand through my uncombed hair and lets out a sigh.

"Yes, and you should as well."

"How? We've been screwed over so many times!" I say sitting up to face her. 

"Dad!" I hear Jake call from outside.

"I wonder if my biological father is alive." the words spill from my mouth and her face drops. 

"Your father is-" I roll my eyes already knowing the sentence coming out and with annoyance I snap.

"David isn't my father!" She glares at me. "David will never be my father, I'll never know who he is thanks to you-"

"Y/n shut up!" She says trying to not yell. "I-I overheard Kinsie asking about your biological father the other day and I think it's finally time to talk about it." This had always been a touchy topic and every time I would ask about the stranger she she wouldn't answer.

Why now? Why all of a sudden? Just because a stupid kid asked but whenever I asked-

"Why? It doesn't matter anymore! We'll all be dead within days-"

"ENOUGH!" She yells, we stare at one another feeling the intensity within the room, Charlie begins barking in the background and the room gets still.

The door slams open and our heads snap to see Jake with his arms covered in blood, he was trying to catch his breath. I run up to him and he starts pacing around the house grabbing our belongings.

"Mom?" she turns from the window eyes slightly widen.

"Evacuate, NOW!" Jake yells as he runs upstairs, a shot is heard and I grab our stuff along with Kinsie who was now starting to wake up from the chaos. 

As I step outside I hear the groans, I look up ahead and notice the humongous herd of walkers coming towards the house causing my eyes to widen. David, like a bat out of hell pulls the truck next to the porch stairs, he gets out and runs passed me. 

"H-how did this happen?!" I ask Jake as he runs past me while throwing stuff inside the truck. Kinsie walks out and notices what's happening, causing her to start freaking out.

"It's time to man up." I say getting down to her level and she hesitates for a moment then stands straight while nodding. "Good, now get in the truck and make room."

"JAKE WHERE IS MOM AND DAVID?!"

"I'm right here" David says out of breath. "Where's-" before he could finish that sentence a female high pitch scream erupted.

"Y/n no!" Jake says trying to grab me but before he had the chance I run towards the scream. Without hesitation I shoot every undead person in front of me until I see her on the floor hyperventilating. You didn't have to be smart to notice the huge gash in her shoulder that was causing the blood to seep into her shirt was causing her to loose a lot of blood , my eyes widen and my legs give out, I take off my flannel and try to cover the wound up but she grabs my hands and looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I-I love you so much, y-you have no clue y/n- it does matter, everything matters. H-he is out there, I know it, t-tell him: one, fo-ur, th-ree" I see the life fading away in her eyes and she pulls me to her. I look at her and nod while feeling the tears stream down my face.

"MOM!" I grab her shoulder and scream as the life finally fades from her eyes "no, mommy!" I hear footsteps running up to me and start forcefully tugging my body away from her corpse.

"NO! NO, LET GO OF ME, NO! I WANT TO DIE!" I yell over the gun shots, Jake throws me onto his shoulder as I kick and scream trying to get away. 

"ENOUGH Y/N!" he throws me into the truck where David presses the gas and we get the hell out of there. As he does I stare behind us and feel the anger rise in me as I watch as the sun rises and walkers take over, my hands covered in my mothers blood.

"David, pull over." I say in a mumble, he doesn't. "David. Pull.Over. NOW!" He continues driving, Kinsie looks between us and as hard as I could I kicked the driver sear.

"PULL OVER NOW!" I yell at the top of my lungs, he hit the breaks and I get out, I look down at my hands again and punch the glass of this run down car, I bang on it until I drop to my knees and let out a frustrated scream until hands cover my mouth, and I'm picked up, I look and see Jake who pulls me into a hug and I let go of the hot tears burning in my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

My weigh heavy but I force myself to stay awake. I've been up for three straight days either driving or taking night shifts, we were running very low on supplies and just with my luck I found an abandon gas station. 

"Y/N and I will go, you two stay here." David says as I park the truck. "I'm going to try to see if these pumps still have shit in it." he jumps out and I turn to the back.

"Any requests?" I ask Jake and Kinise before I get out of the truck.

"No."

"Oreos" Kinsie says and I let out a small laugh. 

"Okay." I open the door and slide out of the seat and make my way into the run down gas station, with door unlocked I open the door and inspect, the place was grey with lights dangling from the ceiling and empty cans on the floor. I sigh as I walk through the aisles, more specifically a baby aisle, the thought of somebody having a baby during the apocalypse is chilling. I walk to the feminine aisle next over and grab the three boxes of tampons that were left. As I stuff them into my bag a loud thump is heard.

"David?"

He doesn't reply. I shrug it off as a rat or something. 

Kinsie's Oreos!

with a swift turn on my heels, I turn around and see the snack aisle.

Bingo!

I bend down to a lower shelf and fall as a walker appears out of hell. I drop my gun and I try to grab it but it was too far away, I kicked the thing away with my foot trying to create more time for myself but it's no use, it starts to crawl towards me, and I feel a jab in my hip, I roll my eyes and grab my knife attached to my hip and throw my hands up before swinging down putting the blade through it's head. It falls on my legs and I kick it off.

I should probably clean my hands before Kinsie see's.

As I walk to the bathroom a gun shot and scream were both heard. I run to the window and see two men pointing a gun at David who was currently on the floor, I look into the truck and see Jake and Kinsie hands in the air.

Fuck. 

Think! Think! Think!

I look around the store and jog to the emergency escape door across from me, I open it carefully and cock the hammer back as I quietly come behind the two men, Jake see's me and slightly shakes his head as I raise my gun at one of them.

"Y/n don't-" Without hesitation I pull the trigger, the other man comes turns towards me and before pulling the trigger he's shot from the back of the head. I look and see Jake from the other side of the barrel. I nod and run to David.

"David, are you okay?" I ask and he gives me a look.

"You could of been killed y/n!" He lectured making me roll my eyes.

"A thank you would of been nice." I say before hearing the familiar groans comes from behind me and out of the woods. I start to pick up David but his weight keep me from it.

"Jake a little help would be nice!" I say watching as the walkers begin walking toward us, he runs to help and Jake while Kinsie tried to start the truck.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Kinsie yells.

"We'll have to run by foot!" I say and without a moment passing by she grabs the bags from the back seats before running out of the truck with walkers quickly following behind. 

"Across the street!" Kinsie says, I look across and notice another set of woods, I nod and Jake lets go of David.

"Kin, help Y/N!" she grabs onto the other side of David and starts helping us get him up the hill covered in leaves and rocks. I turn around and Jake looks at me.

"You keep going I'll kill these" Jake says making my eyes widen slightly but I knew it was for the best so I nod and help David, I hear the gun shots from behind us as we keep going.

The leaves below us kept crunching as we kept running, running until I knew we were some what safe. The gun shots stop and my breath hitches.

"Keep going y/n, he's fine!" David says as I begin to slow down, I shake my head.

"He is my brother!" I say dropping him as if he was a doll and grab my gun. "Your only child!"

"Don't you dare!" He says grabbing my leg, I kick him off and I ignored him as I start putting in a new magazine. into the pistol. I hear a gun's hammer be pulled back and I turn around to see David holding a gun to me.

"Move and I won't hesitate." He threatened 

"You wouldn't"

"Drop the gun y/n!" 

I do as he says and look at Kinsie for help but she just stands in shock until she doesn't anymore instead she snatches the gun away from his hands and I punch David in the face causing him the knock out.

"Son of a bitch" I mumble picking up my pistol from the ground. "Kin, I need help." I say. "Here, shoot anything that moves also if he wakes up and tries anything just shoot the other leg." I hand her a gun, she looks at me shocked.

"I-I-" she begins to say.

"We've practiced this! Remember, pull the trigger back and push down here." I say "I'll be back, I promise." and without hesitation I take off to help my brother.

It doesn't take long until I run out of the woods and see Jake beating each walker off with the butt of the gun while trying to make his way towards us, I pull the trigger and begin shooting, he looks back shocked but grateful. I shoot the last one as he runs up to me while I grab his hand.

"I actually thought you left me." He says as we start to run away from the dead cannibals.

"Never."


	7. Chapter 7

Jake and I stopped running as we arrived back to Kinsie and David; who had surprisingly just woken up. Jake and I lean up against the tree and try to catch our breath, Kinsie sat on the ground next to David watching him carefully. I pat her shoulder and she hands the gun back to me which I then pass it to Jake who was glaring at the man, completely pissed off at his father's actions, I look down and see the wound on David's leg, I grab the gauze from my bag and wrap it once more so he doesn't loose more blood than he already has. I crouched down and give out a slight sigh until I hear a crunch from behind making me grab my gun from it's holster and turn around sharply, pointing it at the persons head.

"Weapon down! NOW!" I command while looking at the long haired man who had his crossbow in my face.

"You first." He says and I stare at him with my finger still on the trigger trying to figure out what he was planning.

"I told you first." I argue back while gripping the butt of the gun tighter, we stare at each other and for some odd reason those blue eyes seemed vaguely familiar. 

"Y/n, drop it." Jake says and with a lot of hesitation I do it, but still watch his moves; he does the same. "We mean no harm, just pass on through and we'll do the same." Kinsie lets out a small cry making the guy look past me to her and instinctively I push her behind me and out of his site. 

"It's just y'all?'' 

"Yes." I answer harshly.

"Name's Daryl...I know a safe place y'all can stay at" he says and as David began gathering our stuff I put my hand out telling him to wait.

"How do we know we can-"

"Do you want to live or not" 

"It depends." I say and he scoffs.

I look back at my group, they all look at me and give me a look of hope and a slight nod. 

"Fine." I grab our stuff while Jake and Kinsie help David up from the ground.

When we got to his 'camp' I was shocked to see that it was a prison. 

A PRISON?! 

I looked at Jake and he just shrugs.

"Better than on the streets...right?" 

"You say that now, what if they're cannibals or something?!" I say following the redneck into this hole within the wired gate.

"Hurry up." Daryl mumbles before he ties the fence back up. 

He leads us into the prison and as he does I notice how completely empty and quiet it was, I see people in the guard tower but they don't waive they just watch as we walk across the court yard. Daryl opens on of the prison doors and we walk in, still with my guard up I see that he leads us through a door that led us to a cafeteria where a boy about my age was sitting on a circular, silver, metal table with hair in his face and wearing a sheriff's hat.

A/n, Carl is older in this!

"Carl!" Daryl says and he gets off the table, he gives me a look and grin before walking away with Daryl following him like a lost puppy, a lock is heard through out the cafeteria and and my eyes widen making me run up to the locked door.

"Hey let us out!" I say "what kind of shit is this?"

"Y/n calm down -" David says.

"Calm down?!" I yell "we are locked-"

"Be thankful we're locked up in here instead of being on the streets!" David argues back, I glare at him then sit my bottom down on the cold table with my arms crossed.

Trust him they said, it'll be okay they said.

After an hour or so, who the hell knows, a man in a sheriff uniform came in along with some other people. I sit up on the table top and look at them not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Hi" The man in the sheriff uniform says and we look at him.

"Hi" David says trying to be friendly and the cop guy nods in response.

"Your leg, what happened?"

"Got shot" David says nonchalant.

"How many walkers have y'all killed?" He asked walking toward me for some unknown reason and I shrug.

"We've all lost count." I say looking him in the eye.

"How many people have you killed?" He asked and I kept my eyes on his as he walks around us.

"None" I lie worried that if I told him the truth we would be kicked out into the wilderness again. He nods then walks to Daryl and two other men, one looked Korean or Asian and the other was an old man with one leg. I lock eyes with the guy named Carl who kept staring at me. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I say and he rolls his eyes before joining the other men.

"Why?" the asian one asks 

"Waste of bullets and there's no need." 

There's a minute of silence and whispers from the group, I look at Kinsie who bites the tip of her thumb and Jake who paces around. My heart slowly begins to race not knowing what the outcome of this odd meeting will be. The men look at us once again and the police officer comes forward.

"My name is Rick." The leader says and David shakes his hand. "Daryl will show you to your cells and Hershel will help you out with that wound." I let out a silent sigh and Daryl comes up to us and lead us to the other cell block.

"We're running out of room due to the other survivors from Woodbury-"

Woodbury?

"What's Woodbury?" I ask

"You guys are going to have to bunk- you, Barbie are in here" He says ignoring my question, I glared at him not approving the nickname he just gave me. "Rest follow me." Kinsie lets go of my hand that I had no idea she was holding and walks off leaving me to stand looking at the cell I now will be sharing with some stranger.

As long as it's not some creep we should be fine. Right?

I sit on the empty bed and begin unpacking some of my belongings until the sheet that is supposed to be a door is pulled back.

"What are you doing in here?" I turn around and see the boy, Carl. 

Seriously?! Anybody and I got him? I mean he's alright but he seems.. like a lot of things...

"Hey roomie." I say and he glares. "Oh..did they not tell you? Well due to no more bunks you're stuck with me." he storms off and I can't help but smirk.

This should be..fun.


	8. Chapter 8

I never thought I would ever end up in prison but I guess that's just how life works. As I continued to unpack my hand hits something in my bag that I know I didn't pack, I raise an eyebrow and pick it out.

the hell?

I lift it out and see that it was a black photo album. I sit down and open it, a note slips out and I pick it up. 

my sweet, fierce, daughter. If you get this, I've probably died. Know that this isn't a suicide note! but instead a FAQ note. I know as a child and even till now I've always kept you in the dark from knowing who I am and who your father is. It's a long story and I know how much you hate reading so long story short at a very young age I met your father, we fell in love and my parents disapproved, but that didn't stop us and without letting them we were together we came up with the one, four, three code (I love you). At 18 I ran away with him got married and had you until your bastard of an uncle found me and dragged me home. I hadn't seen your father since, I know how he is, I know he's still out there. In this album it shows us and you when we lived together. 1-4-3 Y/N forever and always.   
Stay strong .  
love,   
mom.

I woke up to the sun shining through the cell window, it hits my face and I put a hand up to shield it. I sit up and hear people walking around outside.

Guess I gotta get up too.

As I walk outside the cell block, the beaming sun was burning my face and vision, I shield my eyes and try to look for Jake but instead I see Rick attending his crops.

"Morning." He says as he see's me walking up to him, I give him a polite smile in response.

"Uh..morning, what do you need me to be doing on this wonderful day?" I say with sarcasm making him chuckle, he wipes his sweat off with the sleeve of his shirt and looks around.

"Go eat breakfast and then go up to the first guard tower to switch with Glenn and Maggie, I'll send somebody up there with you, be careful going in though." He says and I raise an eyebrow not understanding what to watch out for but I shake it off and nod. 

I turn on my heels and walk over to the basketball court where a grey haired woman serving food is, she smiles at me and I pretend not to see.

"Mornin' you must be one of the new survivors Daryl saved. I'm Carol." she says and I snicker.

"Nice to met you Carol, I'm y/n" I say grabbing a plate. "also just so were clear, that Daryl dude didn't save us. I saved us, I saved my group."

I walk off to a secluded area not wanting to talk or acknowledge anybody, I was annoyed at how everybody was so happy and thinking that they were safe when this is all temporary.

"Isn't that the new girl?" I hear someone say in a not so low voice. "she's so skinny." I roll my eyes and get up from my seat, I look at the teenaged girls who quickly look away and without saying anything I walk away.

As I walk up to guard tower one I open the door and my eyes almost pop out of my skull.

"Oh my-" I say almost barfing as I see a naked woman and guy, the girl gasps and I quickly walk out.

Now I know what Rick meant.

A couple of minutes later the duo walked out with their faces redder than mine, I stand away from the entrance and watch as they shyly walk away.

"I am so sorry." The girl stops to say to me and I shake my head. "This wasn't the way I wanted to met you" I can't help but laugh, the man walks away as she stays behind.

"uh.. it's fine, I'm y/n." I say holding out my hand.

"I'm Maggie, and that guy was Glenn" she says and I nod now knowing who they are.  
"well, I'll let you get to shift now...I'll see you around." I nod again then make my way up to the stairs once again laughing at the awkward meeting of the pair. 

The view from up here was honestly so perfect and peaceful. I hear footsteps come make their way up the stairs but I didn't mind it until I saw that it was Carl.

"Hey angel face" he says while setting his gun down, I roll my eyes at the annoying nickname he had came up with last night before bed.

"Call me that one more time and I swear to the gods I'll throw your ass off of this tower" I threaten making him chuckle.

"Harsh, woke up on wrong side or what?" He asks and I cross my arms. "O..kay" I keep quiet in hopes he'll shut up while I continue looking out into the distance. "Where are you from?"

Just shut up.

"So that David guy, is he your dad?"

"Hell no" I say sitting on the edge of the tower.

"Oh, where's your mom and dad?" He asked and I flinched hearing that question, obviously it's still a touchy subject.

"Dead, my mom." I say almost in a whisper and he walks to where I was sitting and leans forward. 

"What about your mom?" I ask and I see him tense up, obviously a touchy subject for him as well. "How?"

"Giving birth to my baby sister Judith" he says and I nod understanding his pain. "You?"

"Walker invasion" I say and he unexpectedly sit next to me. I noticed his hat and bite my cheek.   
"Your dad is Rick, I'm guessing?" he nods.

"Since David isn't your dad..then who is?" I was waiting for this question to come but I'm ready to say yet.

"Never met my dad."

"Oh...well do you at least know his name?"

"Why do you care?" I ask turning my head to his and he shrugs.

"Because I have nothing better to do, we're both stuck up here until sun down so why not get to know each other" he says. 

"You do remember we share a room together, correct?" 

"You're avoiding the question." 

I glare at him.

"I don't even know!" I blurt out realizing that I was letting this stranger see me vulnerable by asking me these stupid questions. "What the hell are you trying to achieve?! Hu?" I push him and he doesn't move a single inch. 

"Nothing." He says calmly. "I get it, you've been through a lot and don't know who to trust. I'm sorry if I crossed the line but it's nice to finally meet a new person after being around the same people for months." I watch as he speaks, I watch as this bad boy front he puts on comes down and I feel something for him...trust was it? I'm not sure but I sigh and hold out my pinkie as if we were in elementary school instead of high school. 

"Keep it quiet." I say as he wraps his pinkie out as well.

"My mouth is shut as long as you keep yours shut about me being nice to you." 

"That's a deal Grimes." I say causing him to smile. I give out a small smile then sigh as I am about to say what I thought couldn't be true but then again, it all made complete since, why he looked and sounded so familiar. I take one more breath and let the words fall out of my mouth. 

"Daryl Dixon is my biological father."


	9. Chapter 9

Carl looks at me wide eyed and lets out a laugh.

"No! Nooo fucking way!" He says laughing "Daryl, the redneck is your dad?!" I laugh and shake my head.

" Shut up about it and don't tell anyone else." He looks at me with a stupid smirk.   
"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have his hair color and body structure just with boobs and nice ass." He says scoping out my body. I punch his arm and give him a dirty look. 

"I'm the leader's son, I get what I want." He says and I laugh out loud.

"Yeah ookay" I say pushing him away from me.

he winks at me and I make a gagging sound.

"Oh don't you wish you little horny bast-" I say before I'm cut off by the sounds of yelling, Carl and I look around and see that the side gate was barely staying up so I run down with Carl following right behind me.

As we get to the gate I quickly grab a pole from the makeshift rack and begin impaling it through walkers' heads while keeping an eye on my supposably biological 'dad' who stood next to me.

How? We don't look nothing al-

"Awe look! Father and daughter fighting zombies together. " Carl says a little bit too loud making Daryl look at us and I step on his foot signaling for him to shut the hell up. "Ow! what the hell?!"

"Language Carl!" Rick says walking past us with a spear, I look at Carl and smirk.   
"Thanks y/n for coming down and helping"

"Any time. " I say slyly while looking at Carl with a grin.

***

I didn't a mirror to know my face was covered in blood. I felt it.   
After we finally got the walker count low I walk into the bathroom to take a peaceful shower. I hadn't even finished and I start to hear soft moans. I furrow my eyebrows and turn off the water, I get dressed and walk towards the noise, I turn the corner and see Carl with some girl heavily making out.

Go figure.

I hold back a gag and walk out of the stalls and into the cell where I had to share a room with a whore until my face bumps into Jake. 

"Hey stranger." He says in a low whisper and I pull him into a hug. "I haven't seen you all day!" 

"I know, I can say the same to you!" I say. "Come here!" I pull him into my cell and I remove the towel from my head. 

"How was your first day?" He asks and I look at him while letting out a sigh. 

"Jake." 

"Yeah?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy or something but what I'm about to tell you, you need to keep it between us." I say looking at him from the little light that was shinning into the room.

"You're scaring me" he says and I pull out the letter and photo album. 

"My mom planted this in my bag before the invasion, she wrote me a letter and said that Daryl is my dad." I hand him the album and he looks at me in shock. "I...I haven't fully looked through the album, I can't, not alone."

"Woah...you know actually I'm not that surprised, ya'll do have some characteristics in common." He says and I roll my eyes. "You've never looked like your mom, honestly." 

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" I say. "Are you going to look through this with me or not?" he chuckles and opens the book. 

"Are you sure about this?" closing the cover and I glare at him.

"Yes!" I say and he fully opens the book to my mom, she was younger and very pregnant, she was smiling and looked so carefree. As he turned to the next page there was a photo of both Daryl and her, they were cutting what looked like a cheap wedding cake, the photos in these two pages were obviously from their Vegas wedding, I couldn't help but laugh and wipe a single tear from my cheek.

i miss you mom.


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke to a constant poking on my face, I groggily open my eyes to see Carl smirking. I glare at him as he pokes my face once more and without missing a beat I grab his finger and twisted it backwards making him wince.

"Ow, ow, ow." He says as hold it backwards until I'm satisfied making me grin. As I let go he baby's his finger and I go to my bag to grab a pair of clothes. I see a girl pass by our room which makes Carl smirk. I roll my eyes and remember last night, I turn on my heels and face him.

"Next time you wanna make out in the bathroom make sure nobody else is in the showers." I say and he gives me a cocky grin.

"Sounds like you're jealous." I burst into laughter and cross my arms against my chest as I notice the seriousness.

"Of what? There is nothing about you to be jealous about!" I say before walking out.

"Oh yeah? Well-" he tries to find a comeback and I laugh while shaking my head.

"Yup!" I say walking out so that I have the final word.

As I walked out into the courtyard I walk up to Carol who was surprisingly quiet this morning, she seemed out of it but i don't question it instead i grab a plate of food and sit down.   
I sit alone as usual until a guy comes up to me, I've seen him around, he was pretty cute and probably the third guy around my age, he kind of reminded me of Dylan O'Brien with glasses.   
He sits across from me and I glance up at him curious.

"Hi" he says after I don't acknowledge him, I look up at him again wanting to know what the hell he wanted. "I'm Stuart."

"Y/n" I said holding out my hand and he shakes it.   
"Can I ask why you're sittin' with me?" And he chuckles.

"Because a pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone." He says and I give out a slight laugh.

"Carl put you up to this, didn't he?" I ask and he chuckles while shaking his head.

"No" he says. "I actually can't stand Carl." I see him glare behind me and I turn around curiously to see Carl glaring at us as well, I roll my eyes and turn towards this Stuart guy. I bite my cheek and look at him.

"Let's get out of here." I say and he nods; we remove ourselves from the table and start to walk around the prison.

"So how old are you?" He asks as we walk around. "I'm eighteen"

"Seventeen." I say and he smiles then pushes his glasses up. "sooo who's kid are you?"

"My parent's are dead." he says casually making me raise an eyebrow.   
"uhh that sounded like I didn't care" I laugh and nod

"Yeah, no kidding"

"Sorry but it's just- this world we live in now you just become numb to death" he says and I nod understanding.

"I understand, after my mom died..I-yeah" I say stumbling over my words and he sighs,. We stay quiet for awhile until he begins to make talk again. After awhile of talking he opens up to me personally, he tells me how his dad was a drunk and I told him about my past excluding the whole Daryl thing. We surprisingly became close within a day of meeting. 

I have a good feeling about this friendship.


	11. Chapter 11

We've been here for two weeks now and we've slowly but surely getting out of our shells, Stuart and I had gotten closer to each other which David and Jake at first weren't okay with but soon came around knowing that this pretty much the closest thing to normalcy I would get.   
After days of pestering Rick, I finally was assigned a job, a job I hated, a job I wasn't expecting considering how great my shooting skills were compared too all these other dweebs who Rick chooses to go on runs with. Evening rolls around and I pull my hair up after dinner and walk up to help Carol wash the dishes from dinner.

"Y/n reporting for duty" I say and she smiles

"Welcome aboard." she says and I let out a small laugh then listen to her tangent about how it's nice to finally have someone to talk too while washing dishes and as she does I ignore and hum every once in awhile to let her know I was 'listening'.

A hand sneaks around my waist and Carol looks at me with a small smirk and an eyebrow raised making me smile. I turn around and see Stuart looking down at me.

"Go. I got this" Carol says looking between us, I look at her and shake my head.

"Carol-"

"Go before I change my mind" she says and laugh.

"Thank you." I say to her before taking off with Stuart to a guard tower that isn't used anymore due to 'safety reasons.'

The air was crisp and warm, the stars were glowing brightly in the sky and with amazement I stare while smiling.

"I need to talk to you" Stuart says breaking the silence, I look at him while feeling my heart speed up until he puts a hand on my cheek.   
"Don't worry it's nothing bad but I've been thinking about you and I... and I really like you, I want you to be mine. I want this to be official." My cheeks burn as I let out a laugh from nervousness, I haven't been in an a relationship since ninth grade, so of course I was nervous as hell.

Do I really like this guy? Yeah he's cute and all and we're close but am I ready for this?   
You're being ridiculous! It's dating not marriage! Just say yes!

I don't realize how long I was quiet for until I snap out of my thoughts and see that he stares at me waiting for an answer.

"Of course." I say and without hesitation he pulls me closer by my jeans belt hoops and begins kissing me making me melt into it, he slightly gets more aggressive and as I'm about to push away the door opens and we break apart to see Carl, he looks between us obviously disturbed by the sight we watch in embarrassment and silence as he lets out an annoyed groan before walking out, I laugh then lean in once again.

***

When I walk back from the tower I enter the room with a huge smile plastered on my face until I see Carl, who was glaring at me for some unknown reason.

"Why the hell are you glaring at me like that?"

"So you and Stuart, hu?" He asks with an unknown tone in his voice.

"Yes" I say furrowing my eyebrows "what about it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." I scoff

Who does he think he is?!

"You're nobody important to me so your opinion doesn't matter."

"You know you're a real fucking bitch."   
I raise an eyebrow and laugh.

"Carl if you're going to be two-faced, at least make sure one of them's nice to look at."

"Shut up at least I don't have daddy problems"

"I'm sorry but what the hell are you talking about? I mean look who's fucking talking your dad is basically loosing his fucking mind! You don't even help to pull him back into reality all you ever do is mess with the same chicks to get away from your problems." I say and he quickly gets up from his bed making his way toward me.

"You don't know shit" he says getting in my face and I stare up at him with anger raising in my body.

"I know that you put this stupid guard up because you don't want to get hurt...so that nobody can get a hold of your emotions. You do it so that you will have no commitment or expectations on someone else cause you know that they will end up disappointing you."

"Fuck you." he says with anger and as he storms out he slightly pushes me with his body. I roll my eyes and plop myself onto my bed, arms crossed while shaking my head.

Carl you ruin everything!


	12. Chapter 12

TRIGGER WARNING  
IF YOU HAVE SUFFERED FROM DOMESTIC VIOLENCE OR SEXUAL HARASSMENT, OR ANYTHING RELATED PLEASE DON'T READ, THIS TRIGGER WARING WILL BE ISSUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. 

Weeks have passed since Carl and I fought, we haven't talked since then, we've been keeping our distance from each other and when I say everyone noticed I mean everyone noticed, Jake even asked and I had to explain. Stuart had become more controlling with the coming weeks and drunk, which I don't know how that was even possible. We had gotten into an argument due to it cause he had been getting very aggressive.

"I swear to god Stuart, cut the habit or else I'm leaving!" I say watching as he tries to balance himself.

"I will I promise!" He slurs and I roll my eyes and as I start to walk off he grabs my upper arm. "Don't roll your fuckin eyes at me again or else" I glare at him and yank my arm away from him.

"Goodbye." I say walking off.

It was late at night, Carl wasn't in our cell yet and even though we hadn't talk in weeks, I couldn't help but be worried.

probably banging some girl, probably getting her pregnant..

I look down to see that my hand was curled up into a fist, furrowing my eyebrows I uncurled them and take a breath in.

Why do you care?!

I was starting to have a mental argument with myself until I hear a familiar cry.

Judith.

Wanting to give Beth a break, I walk down to Rick's room where Judith lays underneath the moonlight. I pick her up having a small smile on my face as I bounce her. Since being here I guess you can say that the small child grew on me, probably because I knew that in this world I wouldn't be able to have a child of my own.

Laurie was a tough son of a gun, wasn't she?

It wasn't long until she falls back to sleep and with hesitation I lay her back down and stay there for awhile. I watch the child as a caution to make sure she wasn't going to wake up until I hear the uneven shuffling outside the sheet causing my heart to slightly race, I quickly pull out my knife I had on me and watch as a hand slowly grabs the sheet. I stand in position ready to attack but only to become relieved as I see it was only Stuart.

"My god you scared me!" I say in a whisper and he shoves himself foward tripping on his feet. "Are you okay?" I help him up and smell the familiar smell of alcohol lingering on his breath and with frustration I push him away.  
"Are you fucking drunk?! Where-what the hell is wrong with you?" he glares at me before violently pushing me.

"Don't fucking yell at me!" He pushes me again but this time into Judith's crib, I look at him wide eyed then down at her to see that she was still peacefully sleeping.

"Calm down! You'll wake her up!"

"Screw you!"

"Stuart go back to your cell-" I stop as I'm interrupted by a fist hitting my face causing me to fall the stone ground and before I had time to react he gets on top of me.

"Stuart you're hurting me get off!"

I try to pushing him off but he slaps me making me wince from the pain and a bitter, copper taste fills up my tastebuds, he begins to try to undo my pants but has trouble as I try to fight him off.

This can't be happening!

"Stuart, please you're drunk, don't do this!" He presses his lips against mine making me taste the whisky on his lips. I try to fight him off but due to unexplained exhaustion I give up knowing he wasn't going stop, I start crying until a small whimper was heard, he glares at me and I look up to see Judith standing up in her crib watching.

"I swear if she cries-"

"You'll do what?" A husky voice asks and I look to see Rick and Carl, Carl has his gun to Stuarts head looking like he was fighting the urge to pull the trigger. Stuart glares at me and I stare at him in complete shock and fear of everything thats happened.

"Get off of her" he does and Rick helps me up. I look between the three of them and see that Carl's face was stone cold, as if he didn't seem bothered putting a gun up to his friends head "You're drunk, get to bed" Stuart continues to glare at me as he walks out and I look up at Rick, silently thanking him before walking to my cell with Carl following behind.

TRIGGER WARNING FINISHED

As I push the door sheet away I walk to my bed and stare at the wall where the moon shines in, trying to erase the events Carl comes in shortly after and sets his gun down along with his hat.

"Are you okay? I heard that smack from a mile away." he asks, I take a breath in. This was the first time in weeks I've heard his voice and to be honest...I missed it.

"Yeah" I say monotoned, hoping he'll drop this instead he raises an eyebrow then sits down next to me, I look at him and he looks at me.

"No your not."

"Then why ask?" He lets out a sign.

"I'm sorry this happened to you"

He puts a hand on my chin and I flinch but melt into the warmth of his touch, he moves my head to the right so that he gets a better view of the marks of the marks that will now be on my face for weeks. As he stares, I fell the air thickening and I look down at his lips then back to his face, I lean in a little as he does the same.

Stop.

I quickly realize what I'm doing and lean back letting out a sigh.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nods "how could you just put a gun too your friends head? Why doesn't it bother you?"

"It's not easy, but I've been through a lot..he threatened Judith...there are only a little bit of people I care for now and if he would have hurt her I would of pulled the trigger...I had to hold myself from beating the shit out of him seeing him on you like that" he says scooting back so that his back was being supported by the wall, he puts one leg up and rests one arm on it.

It all makes sense now... how could you be so stupid?!

"You like me." he looks at me obviously hiding a smile.

"There is no limit to the things I'll do to keep the ones I love safe." he says and I stay quiet, he looks at me then pushes a strand of hair behind my ear making me flinch at his touch again, making him sigh.

"You're afraid of me now." he says and I shake my head.

"No, not at all"

"Why did you let him?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know" I say and he kisses my forehead.

"Get some rest." He gets up and without a heartbeat I grab his arm, he looks at me.

"Lay with me." I say without thinking. "Please." Even through the moonlight I see him smile.

"Okay." He says, he sits on the edge and I hear him take off his boots and within minutes of him laying down next to me I quickly fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I wake up in my bed alone, I look around and see no sign of Carl. I sit up and replay last night until a shiver goes down my spine making me shake. I hear foot steps pass by and I finally get up, I feel my left eye swollen along with a  
sting coming from my cheek but I ignore the pain and start to get dressed.

As I walked outside I see the turn of heads looking toward me, probably knowing or wanting to know what happened, I walk to Carol and grabbed a plate before sitting down at an empty table. 

"What the hell happened?" Maggie asks while sitting down in front of me, I looked down at my food trying to ignore her and the stares. "Don't you dare ignore me y/n!" Beth comes up next and gasps when she sees my face.

"It was my fault, he was drunk and I made him mad." I say before seeing Stuart who looks at me with deviation written on his face. Maggie looks at where I'm looking and glares at me.

"Don't you dare." She warns and without listening I get up "y/n.." I walk his way and briefly tell him to follow me so that we were alone.

"Y/n, I'm so sorry..I don't know what happened, I never ment to hurt you..I love you so much" he said crying. Everybody deserves a second chance.. he put a hand hand on my cheek and I looked down. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me"

"I'll give you one more chance" I said and he embraces me in a hug, I felt disgusting and I softly push him away, he gives me a look then grabs my hand leading me back to where everybody was.

What the hell are you thinking?

I look down then up putting on a fake smile for him and everybody else seeing their questioning looks, it doesn't bother me until I see one's....Carl's. He looked more mad than anything else, I looked down again frowning.

Seriously what are doing?

"Hey Carol, need help cleaning?" I ask and she looks between Stuart and I.

"Yeah" she says glaring at him "you can clean the dishes" I nod then look at Stuart he hesitates before letting go of my hand to leave. As I start on the dishes and begin thinking to myself.

Everybody deserves a second chance, he didn't mean it.... right? But if I love him then why am I feeling disgusted?

"Y/n?" Carols voice snaps me out of my daze and I look.

"Yeah?" I asked her and she looks at me narrowing her eyes.

"Why?" She asks and I'm speechless not knowing either "why did you go back?"

"E-everybody deserves a second chance" I said and she shakes her head.

"That's what I just to think until it kept repeatedly happening" She says and my eyes look into her's in disbelief. Carol? Why she's so nice?! "I know what you're going through and it's not alright, he's saying he loves you but that's not love"

"I-he was drunk...he didn't know what he was doing" I said drying the last dish before walking off.   
As I was walking around the prison I turn the corner and almost run into Carl, he looks at me and scoffs while shaking his head.

"You went back to him" I looked down at the concrete. "Whatever he told you, that isn't love" and I clenched my jaw. "And to think... I thought you weren't so stupid like the rest of them." I feel tears burn my eyes from anger.

"Screw you Carl!" Was all I could say before walking off. I see Jake and he see me, I turn around and proceeded to go the other way until I see David.

Shit!

"Hey guys."

"That son of a bitch!" Jake's fists curl up. "Once I get ahold of that-"

"Jake it's okay-"

"No the hell it ain't!" David says and I run a hand through my hair. "I knew something like this was going to happen!"

"Guys it's okay! He was intoxicated-"

"I don't give a crap y/n! Nobody is going to put their hands on MY little sister!" Jake storms off and I run after. "YOU!"

Stuart is in eye range of Jake and he storms towards him.

"Jake! Jake stop!" I beg grabbing his bicep but I get pushed back.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Jake says as he socks Stuart in the face, Stuart stumbles and punches back. They start going at it with each other and I run up to them.

"Guys! Guys enough!" Maggie pushes me away from the brawl as Rick and Glenn rip the two off each other.

"ENOUGH!" Rick yells and the two glare at each other with blood streaming from their faces. Maggie pulls me away from the scene and as she does I let go of everything, she pulls me into a hug and just lets me cry.

I am an idiot. I'm just chaos.


	14. Chapter 14

I know and don't know why I was in Stuart's room but as I was, I stared at his sleeping body and twirl the knife I had in my hand.

You can't, you're not this kind of person.. do it he threatened you.. DO IT!

*Earlier*

I woke up to Judith's babble and giggles that echoed through the cell block, I sit up tossing my legs over the edge staring at the ground my upper arm was hurting from the new formed bruise that Stuart did by holding it tightly. I sigh and look up to see Carl had already woken up, he gives me a concerned look but I shrug it off and get up. I take off my shirt and pants off not caring if Carl was still in here.

"Holy shit y/n!" He says as I zip up my bottoms, I turn around and raise an eyebrow at what he was so shocked about.

"What?"

"You just undressed in-"

"Oh come on Carl it isn't the first time"

"Yes it was!" I think about it and slightly grin.

"Oh yeah" I say and he rolls his eyes then walks out of the cell with me. "Hey Carl what do you call a cow with no legs?"

"Please stop-"

"Ground beef!" I say and he groans at my corney joke making me laugh.

"Hey babe" Stuart says coming up to us and I. "Hey Carl, wake up with morning wood?" He look down and I do the same and I can't help but burst into laughter as Carl's face gets red and he walks away.  
"Let's go"

"W-why?" I ask and he grabs me where my bruise is making me hiss.

"I said so, now let's go!" He says yanking me outside until I pull my arm away.

No! No more being this weak person you're y/f/n!

"Stop! I'm not your damn property!" I say and he slaps me but I punch him back. "I will not be your bitch anymore! We're done!" He stares at me and raises his fist, I wait for the impact but instead he forcefully pushes me into the brick wall.

"No we're not, the only way you're getting out of this relationship is by me dying and lets face it honey that ain't happenin', try and do this again I swear I will kill everyone of your loved one's including Carl" he threatens and I clench my jaw before pushing him away from me and walking off.

I paced around the accounting room hoping she understands my letter and praying that Stuart doesn't find out, I couldn't hide anything from him anymore, he knew everything. The door opens, and out of fear I hide behind the desk and slowly peek out to see that it was just Carol. I raise up from where I was hiding and unexpectedly broke down in her arms and she holds me tightly as I cry.

"I-I don't know what to do" I say as I calm myself down. "He threatened to kill David, Jake- everybody!" she takes in a breath and looks at me.

"Yes you do" she says "the world isn't the same anymore. If you want the ones you love safe then do it" my eye widen slightly at her answer, she hands me my hand and I glance at it then back at her. I pulled it out of it's holder and stared down at it.

"I can't."

"You can."

As night fall came I waited for everybody, especially Carl to fall asleep knowing that if he knew what I was about to do he would have aneurism.  
One AM passed and Carl was dead asleep, I quickly get out of bed and make my way towards D block. When I get inside I quietly opened the entrance door and walk up to the end of the hall, the moon shined inside the prison lighting the way, I pull back the sheet and like a creep I stare at his sleeping body, and lean against the wall while twirling the knife I had in my hand between my fingers.

You can't, you're not this kind of person..   
you won't be free unless he's dead...  
do it he threatened Jake, Carl..   
DO IT!

I drop the knife to my feet and break down.

This isn't me! I can't!

I grab the knife and run out until I'm on C side where I stop and let out a few tears.

You're a coward.


End file.
